Milla Jovovich
Milla Jovovich (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Chaplin (1992)'' [Mildred Harris]: Dies (off-screen) of alcohol-related illness; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999)'' [Joan of Arc]: Executed by being burned at the stake. *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004)'' [Alice]: Impaled by debris from a helicopter crash; she is later brought back to life in the Umbrella Corporation laboratory. *''Ultraviolet'' (2006) [Violet Song Jat Shariff]: Shot in the chest by Nick Chinlund; she is later revived by William Fichtner without explanation. *''Resident Evil: Extinction (2007)'' [Alice]: Playing both the "original" Alice and a series of clones, "Alice #86" is shot in the stomach by a booby-trap that is ejected from the floor and fires in all directions; her body is carried out and dumped into a ditch with all the previous dead clones. "Alice #87" is bitten on the neck by a zombie, as seen on a security monitor while Iain Glen monitors the test. *''Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010)'' [Alice]: Playing both the original Alice and a series of clones, one clone is shot in the back by guards, and the remaining clones are killed in an explosion set off by Shawn Roberts. (The original Alice survives the movie.) *''Resident Evil: Retribution (2012)'' [Alice]: Again playing the original Alice and clones, a clone is killed (off-screen) by the zombie Oded Fehr; her body is shown afterwards when the original Alice and Bingbing Li discover her. (The original Alice survives the movie.) *''CymbelineCymbeline (2014)(2014)' ''(Anarchy: Ride or Die) ''[''The Queen]: Dies from emotional trauma after learning of her son's (Anton Yelchin) death; her death is revealed when Peter Gerety informs Ed Harris and her body is shown in a body bag Peter has brought to Ed. *Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (2016)'' [Alice/Old Alicia Marcus]: Playing the original Alice as well as her older self, the “Old Alicia Marcus” is killed in an explosion when Shawn Roberts drops a detonator rigged to some explosives as he dies. (Alice survives the movie.) *Future World (2018)' [''Drug Lord]: Shot to death by James Franco. *'[[Hellboy (2019)|''Hellboy (2019)]]' [''Nimue, the Blood Queen]: Decapitated by Mark Stanley at the end of their battle. She is resurrected when Gruagach (Stephen Graham/Douglas Tait) opens the box where Milla's head is kept, and later dies again when David Harbour decapitates her and then throws her still-living head into the fires of Hell. *''Paradise Hills'' (2019) [The Duchess]: Television Deaths * Unknown Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Shawn Andrews (annulled). *Ex-Mrs. Luc Besson. *Mrs. Paul W.S. Anderson (director) Gallery millajovovichfutureworld.png|Milla Jovovich in Future World Milla J_Hellboy2.jpg|Milla Jovovich Suffers Decapitation in Hellboy Milla J_Hellboy.jpg|Milla Jovovich's Head Thrown Into the Fires of Hell in Hellboy Category:1975 Births Category:Ukrainian actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Serbian actors and actresses Category:Russian actors and actresses Category:Soviet actors and actresses Category:Resident Evil Cast Members Category:Hellboy Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by bodily helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:People who died in Hellboy Films Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows